La chair de sa chair
by pucinette52
Summary: Résumé : Ziva échappe de peu à un tueur à gage mais cela ne s'arrête pas là. Et si quelqu'un voulait sa mort ? Mais pourquoi ? Ziva et l'équipe vont tout faire pour le découvrir, mais toute vérité est-elle bonne à savoir ? Lisez et dites moi ce que vous en pensez
1. Chapter 1: épiée et traquée

**La chair de sa chair.**

**Résumé **: Ziva échappe de peu à un tueur à gage mais cela ne s'arrête pas là. Et si quelqu'un voulait sa mort ? Mais pourquoi ? Ziva et l'équipe vont tout faire pour le découvrir, mais toute vérité est-elle bonne à savoir ? Lisez et dites moi ce que vous en pensez =)

**Note :** Les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche pas d'argent de mes écrits =)

**Chapitre1 : Épiée et traquée**

Depuis le retour de cette mission Ziva avait un pressentiment étrange, comme un goût de déjà vu. En effet les méthodes utilisées par le poseur de bombes qui sévissait sur les sous marins de la Navy lui était même familières puisqu'elle les avait elle même appris lors de son entraînement au Mossad. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce fichu rapport de mission pourtant l'enquête avait rapidement été bouclée grâce aux analyse d'Abby mais voilà elle se sentait comme observée et ce continuellement depuis quelques jours.

Ce soir là après avoir bouclé l'affaire la veille tout le monde était au bureau et finissait ses rapports, le bleu toujours consciencieux était en train de taper frénétiquement sur son ordinateur, l'italien quant à lui était discrètement en train de lui lancer diverses fournitures de bureau. Le boss quant à lui observait son équipe et se dit qu'après tout il pouvait les laisser souffler cinq minutes puisqu'ils avaient travaillé à fond pour retrouver ce poseur de bombes et n'avaient pour la plupart pas dormi depuis bientôt 72h. Tout à coup il remarqua que Ziva avait l'air embêtée, quelque chose semblait la tracasser.

Gibbs : Un problème David ? Demanda-t-il en restant neutre

Ziva tirée de ses pensées: Non aucun.

Gibbs : Alors à votre rapport.

Ziva se remit à son rapport mais qu bout de quelque minutes elle n'arrive toujours pas à se concentrer et décide donc d'aller se chercher un café. Di Nozzo suit prestement sa collègue espérant lui tirer les vers du nez autour d'un café. Ziva accélère le pas même si au fond d'elle elle sait qu'elle ne pourra échapper à son équipe indéfiniment, son équipe c'est sa famille et on s'inquiète toujours pour les membres de sa famille. Elle met de la monnaie dans la machine choisis un café bien serré et attend en tapotant du pied quand son coéquipier arrive.

Di Nozzo : ça va Ziva ?

Ziva : oui pourquoi ?

Di Nozzo : Non , rien je me disais juste que tu avais l'air préoccupée depuis cette enquête. Cela aurait un rapport avec ce poseur de bombes.

Ziva : Tu n'as pas un rapport à taper, lui dit-elle avant de se diriger vers son bureau avec son café dans la ferme intention de finir rapidement ce rapport pour pouvoir enfin rentrer chez elle et de pouvoir enfin se détendre. Elle avait horreur d'être le centre d'intérêt, et de voir la sollicitude des autres pour elle, elle était une femme forte et n'avait, enfin le pensait-elle encore, besoin de personne.

Pendant ce temps Tony sortit son portable et appela Abby afin de lui expliquer la situation et de lui demander si elle pouvait essayer de savoir ce qui tracassait notre belle israélienne lors d'une soirée fille par exemple. Celle ci se dit qu'il faudrait qu'elle appelle Ziva pour lui proposer et puis décida finalement qu'il serait mieux de lui demander en face car de cette manière Ziva aurait plus de mal à lui poser un lapin, elle ne pouvait rien refuser à Abby.

Au même moment dans l'open space.

Gibbs : Allez prenez tous vos affaires et rentrez chez vous vous reposer, je vous veux tous ici demain à 9h précise pour me finir ces rapports.

Di Nozzo et les autres se lèvent prennent leur affaires et saluent leur patron en se rendant dans l'ascenseur. Lors de la descente de l'appareil Mac Gee ne peut réprimer un bâillement ce qui lui vaut une moquerie de la part de Tony. L'ascenseur s'ouvre toute la petite équipe sort et se dirige vers le parking et leur voiture respective.

Mac Gee : A demain tout le monde.

Di Nozzo : A demain Mac Geek et n'oublie pas de ne pas jouer toute la nuit le patron nous veut frais demain matin, s'amusa-t-il à taquiner celui qu'il considérait secrètement comme son petit frère. A demain Ziva.

Ziva salua ses collègues et s'approcha de sa voiture au même moment où la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit laissant sortir Gibbs et la laborantine. Cette dernière héla Ziva en criant qui était en train de déverrouiller sa voiture à distance. Lorsque tout à coup l'impensable se produisit la voiture de l'agent David explosa et la propulsa plusieurs mètres plus loin inconsciente.

Note : Pensez à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et si je fais la suite c'est ma première histoire alors tout conseil est bon à prendre. Merci =)


	2. Chapter 2: Plus de peur que de mal

**Chapitre 2 : Plus de peur que de mal.**

_Un grand merci à **petitedita **qui m'a laissé ma première review =) grâce à elle vous allez avoir le deuxième chapitre qui j'espère vous donnera envie de me laisser plein de review. N'hésitez pas que les avis soient positifs ou négatifs l'important est que ça soit constructif et que cela m'aide à améliorer l'histoire._

_Voici donc le chapitre 2 fraîchement fini de taper et vite relu par mon z'homme j'espère ne pas avoir laissé trop de fautes._

* * *

Il y eut un moment de flottement nécessaire à tous pour que leur cerveau assimile l'information, la voiture de Ziva venait d'exploser et elle avec. Heureusement qu'Abby l'avait interpellée et qu'elle avait ouvert sa voiture à distance sinon il ne resterait plus aucun espoir. C'est avec cette conviction que Gibbs couru vers la victime toujours inconsciente.

Gibbs : ZIVAAAA ! hurla-t-il en s'approchant d'elle ne voulant pas y croire. Ziva est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Di Nozzo appelle une ambulance et Ducky vite !

Ce dernier s'exécuta sur le champ et appela les secours, avant de revenir vers Ziva comme le reste de l'équipe. Mac Gee avait pris Abby dans ces bras cette dernière perdant pied de voir son amie qui gisait sur le sol inconsciente et blessé effet, elle était la allongée tel une poupée de chiffon qui avait été jetée, sa tête saignait abondamment suite au choc avec le sol.

Gibbs : Allez Ziva faite un effort si vous m'entendez serrez ma main, ouvrez les yeux.

A ce moment, il senti une légère pression sur sa main et vis la jeune femme remuer.

Gibbs : Doucement David ne bougez pas vous êtes sûrement blessée. Est ce que vous avez mal quelque part ?

Ziva: … Ma .. . ma Tête . Arriva-t-elle péniblement à articuler.

Gibbs : Ne bougez pas voilà Ducky. Ce dernier sortant de l'ascenseur au même moment, il accouru vers sa patiente et amie.

Ducky : Ziva est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as mal nul part à par la tête ? Il commença à examiner la jeune femme en attendant l'ambulance qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver. Il se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait rien de fracturé au niveau du corps et qu'elle sentait et pouvait bouger tout ses membres. Il fut donc un peu rassuré mais il nota tout de même une fracture du crâne avec un traumatisme crânien, il craignait aussi une possible hémorragie interne

Ziva : Je ne veux pas allez à l'hôpital affirma-t-elle, ça va allez. Elle tenta de se relever mais fut prise de vertige et rattrapée de justesse par son patron.

Gibbs : Ziva montez dans cette ambulance et faite vous examiner c'est un ordre. Il savait qu'elle ne désobéirait jamais à un ordre direct.

Ziva se rendit et laissa les ambulanciers tout juste arriver s'occuper d'elle et l'emmener.

Ambulancier : Quelqu'un veut-il monter avec elle ?

Di Nozzo hésita et puis se fut Gibbs qui mit fin à ces hésitations en lui disant d'y aller et de veiller sur elle. Qu'ils les rejoindraient dès que possible.

Le trajet à l'hôpital se passa sans encombre puisque la jeune femme avait de nouveau sombré dans l'inconscience grâce à la morphine qui atténuait la douleur lancinante qu'elle avait dans la tête. C'était comme si quelqu'un s'amusait avec un marteau piqueur dans son crâne.

Une fois à destination elle fut prise en charge par les urgentistes et Tony dû se résoudre à attendre de ses nouvelles dans la salle d'attente. Mille et une questions trottaient dans sa tête qui pouvait en vouloir à Ziva ? Et pourquoi ? Cela avait-il un rapport avec l'enquête qu'il venait de boucler ? Ou avec le Mossad ? Il était tellement plonger dans ses pensées qu'ils n'entendit, ni ne vit les autres membres de l'équipe arrivés accompagnés du légiste et de Palmer. Abby ne quittait pas Mac Gee et Gibbs quant à lui semblait neutre mais il savait que son patron vivait la même tempête intérieur que lui.

Gibbs : Des nouvelles ?

Tony : Non pas encore patron, elle est au scanner.

Au même moment, un médecin sorti et vint à leur rencontre. Ils se levèrent tous attendant impatiemment des nouvelles de leur collègue.

Médecin : Vous êtes la famille de l'agent David ?

Gibbs : Non nous sommes ses collègues, sa famille n'habite pas ici.

Médecin : Bien, l'agent David a eu beaucoup de chance elle a une fracture du crâne et un traumatisme crânien mais avec du repos et les soins appropriés tout ça devrait rentrer dans l'ordre. Elle a aussi de nombreuses contusions sur tout le corps et était très fatiguée à son arrivée ici, il faudra veillez à ce qu'elle dorme mieux.

Les mots du médecin laissèrent tout le monde soulagé mais pensif chacun cherchait mais n'avait pas remarqué la fatigue croissante de la jeune femme. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien tracasser la jeune femme au point qu'elle n'arrive plus à dormir ? Était-ce son examen pour l'acquisition de la citoyenneté américaine ? Elle connaissait pourtant la constitution bien mieux que l'américain moyen, on pouvait même dire qu'elle la connaissait par cœur après tout le mal qu'elle s'était donné pour apprendre et intégrer ces nouvelles valeurs.

Gibbs : Excusez moi docteur, peut-on aller la voir ?

Médecin : Oui mais pas plus d'un seul à la fois et ne la fatiguez pas elle a besoin du plus grand est dans la chambre 307 leur précisa-t-il au premier étage.

C'est ainsi que l'équipe se dirigea vers la chambre de Ziva. Ce fut Tony qui fut invité à entrer le premier, hélas pour lui Ziva dormait et ne pourrait donc ni le rassurer, ni répondre à ses questions.

Puis ce fut au tour de Ducky et Palmer de visiter la blessée. Puis Tim et Abby qui ne le lâchait plus elle avait eu tellement peur et le fait que celui ou celle qui ait fait ça soit toujours en liberté et à même de s'en prendre encore à Ziva la terrorisait. Abby resterait Abby elle s'inquiétait toujours beaucoup pour l'équipe.

Lorsque Gibbs entra dans la chambre il vit Ziva allongée là inconsciente et blanche comme un linge, en effet une fois le peu de maquillage qu'elle mettait pour camoufler ces cernes enlevé sa fatigue sautait aux yeux et personne n'aurait pu passer à coté. Elle semblait si fragile étendue là sur ce lit et pourtant c'était la femme la plus forte qu'il connaissait. Qui donc avait bien pu vouloir sa mort il se promit de le découvrir et de tout faire pour la protéger. L'équipe étant sur sa demande retournée aux bureaux du NCIS afin d'analyser la bombe et de faire les premières recherches qu'ils puissent commencer dès que Ziva aurait repris conscience. En effet, il espérait qu'elle avait une idée de qui lui en voulait même minime.

Dans la nuit Ziva se réveilla et sentis quelque chose posé sur elle, elle réussit à ouvrir les yeux mais remua à cause de la douleur ce qui eu pour effet de réveiller l'ancien marines aux réflexes bien aiguisés.

Gibbs : Hey, David ça va ?

Ziva : … Mmmhh.. oui patron, mais qu'est ce que je fais à l'hôpital ? Ça elle l'avait immédiatement remarqué à l'odeur et aux murs blancs.

Gibbs : Vous ne vous rappelez pas ? Votre voiture a explosé, heureusement vous étiez encore assez loin et vous avez juste un traumatisme crânien et une fracture du crane il va vous falloir du repos.

Ziva : je vais rentrer me reposer chez moi.

Gibbs : non il faut que vous restiez en observation, le médecin a dit au moins 48 heures, après vous pourrez rentrez chez vous mais Di Nozzo ira avec vous.

Ziva : Mais pourquoi je peux très bien rester seule et m'occuper de moi.

Gibbs : Tellement bien que je ne sais pas depuis quand vous n'avez pas fait une nuit complète ?

Ziva détourna le regard gênée qu'il soit au courant.

Ziva : tout va bien patron ne vous faite pas de soucis. Puis elle se retourna et tenta de se rendormir mais c'était sans compter sur les joueurs de tam-tam dans sa tête. À ce moment, elle se demande si c'est ne pas le moment de lui parler de cet inconnu qui la suit partout où elle aille, et qui lui envoie des menaces et des injonctions de ne pas déshonorer son peuple et sa famille. Mais elle décide qu'elle réglera cette affaire toute seule, elle ne veut que ça reste sa vie privée.

À cet instant elle ne sait pas qu'elle à tord et qu'elle devrait vraiment se confier, car l'unsub (fusion de « unknown subject » donc l'auteur du crime) venait d'apprendre qu'elle n'était pas morte et comptait bien s'acquitter de sa tache pour son patron.


	3. Chapter 3: un instinct qui ne trompe pas

**Chapitre 3 : Un instinct qui ne trompe pas.**

_ Alors me revoilà avec le chapitre 3 je suis désolée du temps entre les chapitre mais l'inspiration était partie tout comme le temps libre et internet ^^'. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous laisserez ces reviews même anonymes c'est important quand on écrit de savoir si son texte est apprécié et lorsque l'on voit 300 visites pour un commentaire ou moins on doute que ce que l'on écrive plaise. _

_Bon allez encore merci à petitedita pour son commentaire sur le chapitre 2 voilà la suite =) profites en bien le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore écrit ^^'_

Au petit matin à l'hôpital, Ziva ouvre doucement les yeux car le soleil du matin l'ébloui. Petit à petit elle se souvient d'où elle est et surtout du pourquoi, c'est alors qu'elle se sent observée et tourne la tête sur la droite pour voir son patron assit dans le fauteuil à coté d'elle. Il la regarde avec quelque chose dans le regard, cela lui rappelle la façon dont la regardait sa mère quand elle la veillait lorsqu'elle était malade étant enfant.

Gibbs : Bien dormi ?

Ziva : Pas aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps, ça doit être dû aux médicaments.

Gibbs : je vais devoir aller rejoindre les autres pour l'enquête mais je veux que vous vous reposiez, je ne veux pas vous voir travailler sur cette enquête.

Ziva : …

C'est le moment que choisit le médecin de garde pour entrer voir sa patiente. Gibbs profita donc de ce moment pour sortir. Après avoir vérifier les constantes de sa patiente qui avait signé la décharge le médecin n'eut d'autre choix que de la laisser sortir en lui prescrivant des médicaments contre la douleur et beaucoup de repos. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait comme un pressentiment que ce n'était pas le genre de femme à rester au lit se reposer.

Ziva s'habilla et quitta donc l'hôpital, elle voulu se rendre chez elle puis l'envie de savoir qui avait bien pu vouloir la tuer l'emporta et elle prit un taxi en direction du NCIS. Arrivée là bas elle se décida à aller voir Abby afin de voir si elle avait du nouveau.

Pendant ce temps au NCIS, Tony en avait enfin fini avec les photos de la scène de crime et Tim avec les relevés téléphoniques de Ziva mais rien ne laissait penser qu'elle était menacée ou surveillée. Gibbs fit le tour des informations puis décida d'aller voir si la gothique avait du nouveau à lui apporter.

C'est ainsi qu'il arriva dans le laboratoire un grand gobelet de Caf'pow à la main, et comme d'habitude pile au moment où son ordinateur indiquait qu'il avait trouvé une correspondance.

Gibbs : qu'est ce que tu as Abby ?

Abby : Et bien … Ne vas pas t'énerver, tu sais j'ai refais les tests plusieurs fois et je trouve toujours la même chose, Dit-elle gênée.

Gibbs : Et c'est ? Demanda-t-il non sans un certain agacement dans la voix, il était toujours patient avec Abby qu'il considérait comme ça fille mais là il s'agissait de son autre fille de cœur qui était en danger à l'instant présent et il ne pouvait pas permettre que par ces lenteurs il ne lui arrive malheur.

Abby : regarde toi même le mode de fabrication ressemble trait pour trait (ou plutôt fil pour fil ^^) au modèle de bombe utilisé par le Mossad dans plusieurs de leur attentats récents. C'est une fabrication artisanale qui ...

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'ancien marines était parti, elle savait qu'il était hors de lui et qu'il allait immédiatement demander des comptes. En effet, l'ascenseur arriva avec à son bord le reste de l'équipe qui ne comprit pas l'attitude de leur patron, qui s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur et remonta dans l'open-space sans même leur adresser un regard. Pendant que les garçons allaient voir la laborantine afin d'avoir une explication, Gibbs arriva à l'open-space et ne vit pas Ziva qui venait d'arriver. Cette dernière remarqua directement l'air en colère de son patron et se demanda si cela avait un rapport avec leur enquête sur son accident. Gibbs monta à l'étage de la salle de visio-conférence et hurla sur les techniciens de garde afin qu'ils lui établissent une connexion avec le chef du Mossad. Ces derniers étaient réticents car ils n'en avaient pas reçu l'ordre de M. Vance mais ils préféraient avoir un Vance en colère qu'un Gibbs en furie sur le dos, c'est pourquoi à peine une minute plus tard la vidéo conférence ce mit en marche.

Gibbs : Alors Eli qu'est ce qui vous a pris encore ? Après les missions suicides vous êtes passé à des méthodes plus radicales ?

Eli : Bonjour à vous aussi agent Gibbs, commença-t-il sitôt interrompu par l'agent hors de lui.

Gibbs : Cessez de jouer Eli, pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle, et pourquoi maintenant, c'est votre fille !

Eli : Ziva, oh mais que c'est-il passé ? Va-t-elle bien ? Répondez

Gibbs : Ne faites pas l'innocent nous savons que la bombe qui a menacé de tuer votre fille était de fabrication artisanale et signer du Mossad ! Qu'avez vous fait ?

Eli : Je ne fabrique pas toutes les bombes du Mossad agent Gibbs, j'aimerais parler à ma fille, lui expliquer que je n'y suis pour rien avant que vous et votre gouvernement ne la montiez contre moi.

Gibbs : Alors le voilà le problème vous ne supportez pas qu'elle veuille devenir citoyenne américaine c'est ça ?!

Eli : pas du tout ! Dis-t-il alors que Gibbs mis fin à la conversation en demandant aux techniciens de raccrocher.

Gibbs était fou de rage que le directeur de Mossad est feint de ne pas être au courant, il était sûr que même si ce n'était pas lui qui avait posé la bombe, il n'était pas étranger à tout cela. Cependant l'ancien marines n'avait pas vu trop aveuglé par sa colère que Ziva était entrée dans la pièce et avait assistée bien tapie dans l'ombre à toute leur conversation. Elle était comme figée, en état de choc. Était-ce possible que son propre père est quelque chose à voir avec le fait que quelqu'un veuille sa mort ? Était-ce lui qui l'avait engagé ? Pourquoi qu'avait-elle encore fait pour déplaire au grand Eli David ? Etait-t-il vraiment inquiet pour elle ou était-ce le fait qu'elle ne revienne pas comme officier du Mossad qui l'inquiétait le plus ? Toutes ces questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête et elle fut prise de vertige. C'est l'instant que choisit l'agent senior pour sortir de la salle et la découvrir perdant connaissance il se mit à courir dans sa direction et l'empêcha de tomber au sol et de se cogner de nouveau la tête.


	4. Chapter 4: Doutes et nouvelle attaque

**Chapitre 4 : Doutes et nouvelle attaque**

_Tout d'abord merci aux courageux qui me suivent malgré mes post qui traînent en longueur et qui me laisse des reviews qui m'encourage à continuer cette fic._

_Merci donc à ncislove54, Kendy92, AnkouBZH et Chou05 pour leur avis sur la fic et le chapitre précédent =)_

_Passons à ce nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira autant que le précédent il va y avoir un peu d'action et une fin un peu … enfin ne me tuez pas sinon vous n'aurez jamais la suite ^^'._

Gibbs : Hey David vous m'entendez ?

Ziva : Mmmm...

Gibbs : Ouvrez les yeux, dit-il alors que l'angoisse montait en lui , il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était dans le Mtac ni ce qu'elle avait bien pu entendre pour être dans un état pareil.

C'est alors que la belle endormie ce décida à ouvrir les yeux toujours aussi choquée et quelque peu désorientée.

Ziva : Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

Gibbs : J'allais vous poser la même question David ! Vous devriez être chez vous pour vous reposer et non ici.

Ziva : …

Gibbs : Vous étiez là depuis longtemps ?

Ziva : ...

Gibbs surpris par son silence mais plus par ce qui pouvait se passer dans sa tête tant la douleur et la colère pouvait se lire dans ses yeux ne préféra pas insister aussi il l'aida à se relever et appela Tony afin qu'il les rejoignent dans l'open space. Son agent senior ne se fit pas prier et arriva quasi immédiatement après l'appel tant il était inquiet pour sa collègue.

Gibbs : Tony tu raccompagnes Ziva chez elle et tu ne la quittes pas d'une semelle, qu'elle se repose surtout et qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Mac Gee passera te relever demain matin.

Tony : Bien patron mais je ne crois pas que … commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par l'israélienne.

Ziva : Je n'ai pas besoin de protection et encore moins d'une nounou

Gibbs : David ! Ce n'était pas une proposition mais un ordre ! Il détestait lui ordonner des choses qui lui déplaise alors qu'il comprenait son besoin de solitude après ce qu'elle venait d'entendre .

Ziva rassembla ses affaires imitée par Tony qui savait qu'il allait devoir rusé pour détourner les foudres de sa collègue afin qu'elles ne viennent pas lui tomber dessus. Ils descendirent au parking en silence et il prit naturellement la direction de sa voiture. Alors que l'habitude aidant Ziva commençait à se diriger vers l'endroit où était encore garée sa voiture ce matin même. Elle vit alors l'endroit noir de cendre et des résidus de l'explosion et se dit qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de chance. C'est à ce moment que Tony arrive et la prend par les épaules pour la conduire à sa voiture. Ziva est tellement sous le choc de ce qu'elle vient de voir et de ce qu'elle a entendu qu'elle se laisse faire sans opposer de résistance. Le trajet se passe dans le silence et sans encombre.

Pendant ce temps au NCIS Gibbs et Mac Gee essayaient en vain de savoir si le directeur du Mossad avait pu commanditer cet attentat. Mac hackeur n'était d'ailleurs pas très rassuré de pirater les données du Mossad mais il en allait de la sécurité de son amie. Mais bien sûr les dossiers étaient vides comme si quelqu'un avait bien fait le ménage avant leur passage. Mac Gee décida de descendre voir Abby afin qu'elle rentre chez elle se reposer puisque selon toute vraisemblance ils n'avanceraient plus ce soir.

Ils quittèrent donc le bureau non sans être passé dire au revoir à leur patron qui s'apprêtait lui aussi à rentrer. Il n'en avait pas particulièrement envie mais pour l'instant rester derrière son bureau ne l'aiderait pas à trouver des informations ni à protéger son agent.

Dans l'appartement de Ziva, tout était calme Tony avait insister pour faire le tour et vérifier que tout était OK avant de faire entrer sa collègue. Ceci eu pour résultat d'énerver encore plus Ziva qui ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elle était parfaitement capable de se défendre et qu'elle pouvait l'aider.

Ensuite elle lui dit de faire comme chez lui qu'elle allait prendre une douche. Tony s'installa alors sur le canapé et se mit à zapper afin de trouver un programme qu'il pourrait regarder au côté de la belle israélienne qui occupait ses pensées. Il trouva enfin en vieux film dont il connaissait bien sûr toutes les répliques par cœur et se plongea dedans.

Pendant ce temps Ziva était entrée sous la douche non sans quelque petits gémissements de douleur. Elle avait mal partout suite à son vol plané de ce matin et surtout l'atterrissage. Elle avait réglé l'eau bien chaude comme elle aimait afin de détendre un peu ses muscles endoloris. Elle laissa couler l'eau sur sa tête et son visage en savourant cette agréable sensation de chaleur se propager dans tout son corps.

Elle laissa ses pensées vagabonder librement sur les attentats qui avaient eu lieu sur les sous-marins de la Navy, sa voiture et enfin la conversation qu'elle avait entendue dans le Mtac. Tout à coup ses poings se crispèrent de colère et son visage n'exprima que haine et dégoût. Dans sa tête venait de se faire le cheminement qui la menait (enfin le supposait-elle seulement pour l'instant) à celui qui voulait sa mort. Elle sortit vite de la douche encore énervée et fila dans sa chambre se changer. Alors qu'elle allait enfiler une tenue de nuit, elle se mit à tourner comme un lion en cage ne pouvant contenir toute cette haine qui l'envahissait. Elle opta finalement pour une solution radicalement différente et enfila un pantalon de jogging gris avec un sweat-shirt bleu et ses tennis.

Restait un problème et pas des moindres jamais Di Nozzo ne la laisserait aller courir pour se défouler et encore moins alors qu'elle devait se reposer sur demande du médecin. Elle opta pour une solution qui sur le moment ne lui semblait pas si mauvaise que ça puisqu'elle pensait revenir rapidement et que personne n'en saurait rien.

Elle arriva donc doucement avec une démarche féline et silencieuse derrière Tony et l'assomma d'un atemi sec derrière la nuque. Elle pris ses menottes dans ses affaires et l'installa à coté du radiateur en y attachant ces mains. Elle prit soin de lui écrire un petit mot « Tony je suis sortie courir ne t'inquiète pas je reviens vite personne ne le saura » et de le déposer à coté de lui afin qu'il ne puisse pas le louper.

Elle sort ensuite rapidement de l'appartement, et se met à courir d'abord lentement car elle ne savait pas si malgré son envie et sa rage à extérioriser elle en serait capable. Elle trouva un rythme beaucoup moins rapide que d'habitude mais qui lui permettait de ne plus penser et de se concentrer sur sa course après vingt bonnes minutes de courses elle se décida à faire une pause. Elle s'arrêta sans avoir remarqué la voiture qui l'avait suivie depuis un bon moment tant elle était préoccupée.

C'est alors que le conducteur de sa voiture mis un silencieux sur son arme et visa la jeune femme qui venait de s'arrêter. Il se crut chanceux et visa mais au moment où il tira Ziva se baissa prise d'un léger vertige. Quand elle entendit le coup de feu ou plutôt l'impact d'une balle juste à coté d'elle, elle se remit à courir pour trouver un abri. Le tireur essaya encore de touche sa cible puis parti avant que quelqu'un ne remarque sa présence et appelle la police.

Ziva était désorientée, fatiguée et encore tourneuse. Elle réalisa qu'elle était bien loin de chez elle et à bout de force. A ce moment elle se maudit pour l'idée stupide qu'elle avait eu de sortir courir en assommant Tony car même si elle l'appelait il ne pourrait sans doute pas venir l'aider.

Pendant ce temps chez Ziva, Tony venait de se réveiller avec un léger mal de crâne, il réalisa qu'il était menotté au radiateur de sa collègue et qu'il y avait un mot par terre. Il pria intérieurement que Ziva n'est pas été enlevée et se mit à lire le mot. Une fois qu'il eu finit de le lire il entreprit de crocheter la serrure des menottes car il se faisait tard et elle aurait dû être là depuis longtemps il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il se libéra et enfila sa veste et ses chaussures afin de partir à sa recherche. Il tenta de l'appeler mais le téléphone de la jeune femme était resté sur son lit. Il se mit au volant de sa voiture et démarra la boule au ventre ses interminables recherches.

Ziva de son coté, réalisa alors qu'elle reconnaissait ce quartier il s'agissait de celui de son patron. Sans hésiter une seconde de plus elle profita que le tueur était parti pour sortir de sa cachette de fortune et se diriger cette fois-ci en marchant chez Gibbs. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui dire et se préparait déjà à se faire passer le savon du siècle pour son imprudence. Elle arriva devant la maison où toutes les lumières semblaient éteintes pour les non connaisseurs en effet on pouvait remarquer une petite lueur venant de la cave. Elle se décida alors à entrer sachant que la porte était toujours ouverte et se dirigea directement vers les escaliers de la cave, non sans avoir trébuché dans tout ce qui traînait sur son passage.

Gibbs ayant entendu du bruit provenir de son salon se saisit de son arme de service et se dirige vers les escaliers quand tout à coup la porte s'ouvre. Il décide de se cacher sous les escaliers afin de surprendre son éventuel agresseur. Avec ce qui arrivait à Ziva il était moins tranquille, en parlant d'elle qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il réalisa que c'est elle qui descendait les escaliers en se tenant fermement à la rampe et manquant de s'écrouler à chaque pas.

Il accouru à son devant et la prit dans ses bras afin de l'asseoir sur la première chaise qui traînait.

Gibbs : Ziva ! Vous m'entendez ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Ziva : Bien rassurez vous ? Je suis juste sortie courir et comme je ne me sentais pas très bien je me suis arrêtée ici car c'était plus prêt que chez moi. Après je peux très bien retourner chez moi si vous le souhaitez, affirma-t-elle son égaux reprenant le dessus.

Gibbs : Non ce n'est pas ça mais que faisiez vous dehors seule, et où est Di Nozzo ?

Ziva : je n'aurais jamais du venir, laissez lui dit-elle en se relevant avec peine mais elle fut prise d'un nouveau vertige et se rattrapa à son patron en perdant connaissance.

Gibbs la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusque dans sa chambre. Ses genoux fatigués le rappelaient à l'ordre, il n'avait plus vingt ans et supporter son poids plus celui de son agent dans les escaliers n'était pas de tout repos. Elle avait intérêt à avoir une bonne explication pour être venue ici seule. Di Nozzo aussi d'ailleurs s'il voulait rester en vie. Il arriva enfin dans sa chambre au mobilier très spartiate et fonctionnel et la déposa sur le lit. Il réalisa qu'elle était brûlante de fièvre et entreprit de lui retirer ses tennis et son sweat-shirt afin qu'elle soit plus à l'aise pour se reposer.

A ce moment il réalisa qu'elle ne lui avait pas tout dit et que quelque chose n'allait pas. En effet il remarqua sur son sweat-shirt et surtout sur son débardeur blanc une déchirure et du sang. Ziva blessée encore, son angoisse refit surface de plus belle. Ce n'était pas possible il fallait que cela cesse il ne supporterait pas de perdre un autre agent.

_Alors ma fin vous plaît ^^ si vous voulez la suite vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Une petite review =) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous a plu ou non je prend toutes les remarques. J'ai essayé de faire des phrases plus courtes chou05 mais je ne te promet rien je suis encore assez fâchée avec la ponctuation xD _


	5. Chapter 5: Une discussion s'impose

_Voici le chapitre 5 vous l'avez attendu alors je vous le post, mais je n'en suis pas trop satisfaite. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez pour que les prochaines fois ce soit meilleur =). Sinon un grand merci à DiNozzo-Ncis, AnkouBZH pour leur review. C'est un peu grâce à eux que vous avez ce chapitre un peu plus tôt que prévu._

_Sur ce bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas anonyme ou pas de laisser une petite review à la fin de chapitre ça fait toujours plaisir._

_Chapitre 5 : Une discussion s'impose_

Voyant que sa fièvre ne descendait pas il décida de la porter dans la salle de bain afin d'essayer de la faire descendre avec de l'eau fraîche avant de la soigner . En effet et à son plus grand soulagement il avait constaté que la blessure n'était que superficielle. Il la déposa dans la baignoire et alluma l'eau froide afin de tenter de la rafraîchir. Son idée sembla fonctionner car quelques minutes plus tard elle remua et ouvrit les yeux avec peine.

Ziva : Mmmm...

Gibbs : Hey, ça va mieux ? Demanda-t-il soulagé qu'elle se réveille enfin. Il craignait pour son choc à la tête et n'avait pas très envie de la ramener de force à l'hôpital.

Ziva : oui, mais qu'est ce que je fais toute habillée dans cette baignoire ?

Gibbs : Vous avez perdu connaissance et comme votre fièvre ne voulait pas tomber j'ai du employer les grands moyens.

Ziva : ...froid … dit-elle en grelottant.

Gibbs : C'est normal c'est la fièvre qui fait cet effet là je vais aller vous chercher de quoi vous changer et une serviette. Prenez une douche rapide que l'on puisse soigner votre blessure. Après nous irons à l'hôpital pour votre commotion, tous ces vertiges et cette fièvre ne sont pas normal... commença-t-il, aussitôt interrompu par l'agent.

Ziva : Non, hors de questions je n'irais pas encore à l'hôpital. Tout va bien j'ai juste besoin de me reposer.

Gibbs : OK, mais dans ce cas vous devrez tout me dire sur ce qu'il se passe pour vous depuis un certain temps et ce qui c'est passé ce soir, proposa-t-il en espérant qu'elle accepte ce chantage. Il comptait sur son horreur des hôpitaux pour cela. Cela sembla fonctionner puisqu'elle accepta, en ronchonnant tout de même.

Elle avait un mal de tête qui ne semblait décidé à lui laisser du revint quelques instant plus tard et posa un pantalon de jogging ainsi qu'un vieux sweat-shirt à capuche qu'il ne portait plus et les posa sur une chaise. Il lui sortit une serviette et sortit de la pièce pour laisser la jeune femme se doucher.

Ziva entreprit de se déshabiller, lentement, car son corps souffrait encore de ses courbatures. Elle ne souhaitait pas non plus vraiment être prise de vertige et reperdre connaissance à moitié déshabillée dans la salle de bain de son régla l'eau sur tiède, elle ne voulait pas la prendre trop chaude malgré le fait qu'elle était gelée car elle savait que ça ne ferait que remonter sa fièvre. Une fois douchée, elle se sécha rapidement et enfila les habits que son patron lui avait amené.

Ziva sortit rejoindre son patron dans le salon. Ce dernier l'attendait sur le canapé en buvant un café fumant. Il l'invita à s'asseoir et alla chercher sa trousse de premier secours. Il désinfecta la plaie avec une compresse, cette dernière mesurait environ dix centimètres de longueur et s'étendait sur le flan droit de l'israélienne. Il en prit ensuite une autre afin de faire un pansement pour ne pas que la plaie s'infecte ou qu'elle soit douloureuse à cause du frottement des vêtements. Il va chercher un nouveau café pour sa coéquipière et ne manque pas de s'en resservir un, sentant qu'il va en avoir besoin pour la conversation à venir.

Pendant qu'il était dans la cuisine sont téléphone portable se mit à sonner. Il sourit intérieurement en lisant le nom qui venait de s'afficher : Di Nozzo. Il imaginait sans peine la panique de son agent de lui annoncer qu'il avait perdu sa coéquipière.

Gibbs : Gibbs j'écoute.

Di Nozzo : Heu patron. C'est … Enfin …J'ai perdu Ziva souffla-t-il dépité et inquiet pour elle et pour ce qui allait se passer.

Gibbs:Elle est ici Tony et blessée. Je te pensais meilleur que ça, lâcha-t-il sachant qu'il allait faire réagir l'italien pour savoir comment elle avait réussi à sortir sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Di Nozzo : Elle m'a assommé en arrivant derrière moi patron désolé, je l'ai cherchée dès mon réveil, enfin...

Gibbs : Enfin quoi Di Nozzo ?

Di Nozzo : Enfin directement après que j'ai réussi à retirer les menottes qu'elle m'avait gentiment passées.

Gibbs:Allez chercher Mac Gee et je vais vous envoyer une adresse vous y aller et vous me passez tout au peigne fin, il y a eu une fusillade. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Di Nozzo : Oui patron, tout de suite patron.

Gibbs mit fin à la communication, il lui fallait maintenant trouver le lieu de la fusillade.

Gibbs se revint au salon, se rassoit à coté de la jeune femme et la regarde en buvant son café en attendant qu'elle se décide à parler. La jeune femme bu une gorgée de son café et se demanda bien par où elle allait pouvoir elle n'avait pas le choix cette fois c'était se confier ou direction l'hôpital, où elle savait que le tueur n'aurait aucun mal à la trouver. Non il fallait qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un tout ses doutes et ses inquiétudes pesaient de plus en plus lourds sur ses épaules. Elle ne supporterait plus très longtemps cette pression et cette colère grandissante au fond d'elle.

Ziva : Ça a commencé il y a plusieurs semaines, j'ai commencé à me sentir suivie, observée. Au début je n'y ai pas prêté trop attention jusqu'à ce que …

Gibbs : jusqu'à ce que … reprit-il pour lui donner le courage de continuer, maintenant qu'elle avait commencé le plus dur était fait.

Ziva : Jusqu'à ce que je commence à recevoir des lettres de menaces et des cadeaux d'un goût douteux.

Gibbs hors de lui : Des menaces et vous n'avez rien dit ?

Ziva : Elles étaient d'ordre personnelles et enfin... je ne voulais pas causer de problème à l'agence et c'est mes problèmes je devais les régler seule.

Gibbs : Vous ne causez pas de problème Ziva et si quelqu'un menace l'un des membres de mon équipe, j'aime bien en être informé. Des menaces de quel genre ? Et quel type de cadeaux ?

Ziva : … c'est compliqué il s'agit de lettres qui me demandent de ne pas me nationaliser Américaine, qui me disent que je fais honte à mon pays, que je … que je suis … une traître à mon sang, finit-elle par lâcher en perdant peu à peu le contrôle sur son corps. Les larmes qu'elle avait retenues tellement de fois dans sa vie semblaient à cet instant forcer le barrage de ses paupières et ruisselaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter. Elle était tellement épuisée de ces semaines de harcèlement.

Gibbs la prit dans ses bras et la berça en lui chuchotant des mots rassurants à l'oreille de sorte à l'apaiser.

Gibbs : Chut … calmez-vous ça va allez, je suis là. Plus personnes ne vous fera du que je serais là personne ne vous touchera. Une dernière question pour ce soir où a eu lieu cette fusillade ?

Ziva : …A Trois pâtés de maison à l'est de chez vous.

Cela sembla apaiser la jeune femme car après plusieurs longues minutes ses sanglots s'estompèrent jusqu'à complètement s'arrêter. Il sentit son corps se relâcher complètement et sa respiration ralentir signe qu'elle dormait profondément. Gibbs décida de la porter jusqu'à sa chambre car il ne pouvait pas la laisser dormir sur son vieux canapé défoncé, avec toutes les courbatures et les blessures dont elle souffrait.

Il envoya rapidement un message à Tony dans lequel se trouvait le lieu de la fusillade. En espérant que ses agents trouve quelque chose qui permette de remonter jusqu'au commanditaire. Car il en était sur à présent, celui ou ceux qui s'en prenaient à son agent devaient être sous les ordres de quelqu'un.

Il l'installa donc dans le lit et la recouvrit de la couette. Cependant la jeune femme commençait à s'agiter elle faisait un cauchemar, et vu comme elle remuait il avait l'air terrifiant.

Ziva endormie : Non... Laissez-moi ! Je ne veux pas, je ne veux plus faire ça. … Non...

Gibbs allait la réveiller lorsqu'elle prononça un mot « père », à ce moment il se dit qu'il voulait savoir ce qu'Eli avait encore pu faire.

Ziva : Père … non je ne peux plus désolée, je ne vous trahis pas ...non. NONNNNN !

Gibbs : Ziva réveillez vous ! Hey ce n'était qu'un cauchemar rien de plus. Chuttt … La jeune agent semblait tellement épuisée et effrayée qu'il la prit dans ses bras pour qu'elle s'endorme. Elle n'y opposa aucune résistance et savoura même cette sensation de sécurité et de bien être qui l'envahissait. Peu de temps après elle dormait profondément, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Il resta là un moment puis descend à la cave, afin de travailler sur son bateau pour se calmer en attendant que ses agents en aient fini avec la scène de crime.

_Voilà moins de suspens dans cette fin de chapitre rendez-vous au prochain =) Et n'oubliez pas manifestez-vous ! =)_


	6. Chapter 6 : douleur et nouvelle famille

_AnkouBZH__ : Merci =) Voilà ta réponse j'espère qu'elle te plaira. _

_DiNozzo-Ncis: Merci à toi. Pareil voilà enfin ta réponse =) et toutes tes gentilles pensées pour Tony lui ont été transmises :p. 2trange moi il ne me remercie pas quand je décide qu'il se fait assommer ^^_

_Velouria: Merci pour ta review. Alors j'ai corrigé ce chapitre en essayant de mettre que du présent mais bon je ne suis pas à l'abri d'oubli car j'ai horreur de me relire :p J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue dans la cave de Gibbs ou qu'il t'a au moins hébergée correctement car sinon je viens de perdre un lecteur vu le temps entre mes publications :p_

_ncislove12: merci pour ta review et pour l'instant les bras de Gibbs sont occupés désolée mais je t'offre un doudou Gibbs en attendant =)_

_Guest: merci pour ta review et voici la suite que tu attendais impatiemment._

_Chapitre 6: Douleurs et nouvelle famille._

Dans la ruelle Tony fait les croquis pendant que Mac Gee relève les indices et prend les photos. Ils font ensuite du porte à porte en espérant que quelqu'un ait vu quelque chose. Pour l'instant, ils ont trouvé plusieurs douilles et des balles enfoncées dans le mur d'une épicerie. Elles sont très abîmées et ils se demandent si Abby arrivera à en tirer quelque chose. Mais si quelqu'un peut en tirer des informations c'est bien elle.

Très tôt ce matin là, dans la chambre du vieux marins, Ziva se réveille lentement alors que le soleil n'a pas encore pointé le bout son nez. Elle a mal partout mais son ventre lui semble plus douloureux qu'avant. Elle regarde et constate qu'elle ne porte plus ses vêtements et qu'un pansement lui couvre le flan droit. Des flashs lui reviennent alors en mémoire et elle comprend qu'on lui a tiré dessus pendant qu'elle courait. Elle se sent soudain très en colère, elle est à bout. Toutes ses questions qui la hantent depuis des semaines ne lui laissent plus aucun repos et sa découverte de la veille n'a rien arrangé. Ce pourrait-il que ? Non c'est impossible ça ne peut pas être lui. Pourquoi ferait-il ça? C'est toujours l'esprit dans la vague et tourmenté de question qu'elle se dirige machinalement vers la cave de Gibbs. Elle sait qu'elle le trouvera là bas et qu'il ne lui posera aucune question. Elle veut juste profiter de sa présence rassurante et de l'apaisement qu'il fait naître en elle.

Pendant ce temps dans la cave, Gibbs est au téléphone avec Tim. Ce dernier lui apprend qu'ils ont pu trouvé des douilles et des balles mais qu'elles sont très abîmées. Abby l'appellera dès qu'elle aura du nouveau. Il était en train de lui expliquer que personne n'a rien vu, même si une femme c'est levée en entendant les coups de feu. Elle n'a pas pu lui dire autre chose qu'une voiture sombre a démarré à toute vitesse.

Gibbs remarque alors la jeune femme en haut des escaliers et qui commence à descendre. Il met alors fin à la conversation et l'attends au bas des escaliers. Quand elle arrive il remarque qu'elle est dans ses pensées. Il ne sait que trop bien ce qui la tourmente mais il sait aussi qu'il ne peut pas faire grand chose pour l'aider. Il peut la protéger, l'aimer, la soutenir mais il ne peut pas gommer la souffrance qu'elle ressent et la haine qu'elle est en train de faire naître. Il attend dans l'espoir qu'elle se mette à parler mais au lieu de ça elle semble s'énerver. Soudain elle sort de sa torpeur et se met a hurlé, a crié contre son père. Car oui elle le croit coupable, comment peut-il faire ça à son enfant, sa propre chair. Elle se met à frapper à main nue sur le bateau de Gibbs, la douleur physique lui fait momentanément oublié son mal-être intérieur. Gibbs la laisserait bien faire pour se défouler, il ne craint pas pour son bateau mais il a peur qu'elle se blesse. Il lui attrape alors un poignet alors que le poing de la jeune femme allait encore s'abattre sur le bois. Elle se retourne et lui crie de la lâcher elle se débat avec vigueur mais le peu de force qu'elle a récupérer s'amenuise très vite et elle se laisse finalement maîtriser par Gibbs. Il la prend alors dans ses bras et la berce comme il faisait quand Kelly faisait des cauchemars. En effet, le jeune femme vivait un cauchemar bien réel. Elle est prise de sanglots et son corps est secoué de spasmes. Elle se sent tellement faible mais elle ne contrôle plus rien, jamais rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qu'elle vit.

Ziva ne sait plus où elle en est, elle qui vivait pour son père, pour sa fierté. Elle se rend compte qu'il l'utilise et ne la comprends pas. Comment peut-on faire ça à son enfant. Peu à peu elle s'apaise, les larmes se tarissent, ne reste plus sur ses joues que les traces rougies de leur passage.

Une fois calmée, il la conduit doucement dans le salon et l'installe sur le canapé. Il revient avec deux poches de glaces et les places sur les mains de Ziva. Ses mains sont gonflées et déjà bleuies par la force des coups qu'elle a donné. Ses phalanges sont douloureuses mais ne semblent pas cassées. Aussi décide-t-il de ne pas insisté pour qu'elle aille à l'hôpital.

Ziva baille et Gibbs lui dit qu'il faut qu'elle se repose qu'elle en a besoin. Elle ronchonne mais sa tête la fait tellement souffrir qu'elle monte avale un antalgique et s'allonge. Elle ne veut pas rester seule mais ne demandera jamais à son patron de rester. Pourtant à cet instant elle ne le considère pas comme son patron. Tout comme lui ne la considère pas comme son agent. Il voit la détresse dans ses yeux et décide de s'assoir sur le lit à coté d'elle. Il cale un coussin dans son dos afin de ne pas avoir une position trop inconfortable. Elle pose sa tête sur ses genoux et trouve rapidement le sommeil. Gibbs fini par s'endormir à son tour . Après tout, ils n'avaient pas dormi de la nuit ou très peu.

Sur les coups de onze heures du bruit provenant du salon se fait entendre. Gibbs se réveille instantanément tout comme Ziva grâce à ses refléxes acquis au Mossad. Ils sont sûr que quelqu'un est entré et cherche quelque chose, mais quoi?

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et n'oubliez pas une petite review ne vous prend que quelques secondes et fait toujours plaisir =)


End file.
